


Reactionary

by DocSawbones



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Because Dan has morals, Begging, Bruising, Hair Pulling, M/M, Refusal to Drink Blood, Rough but also loving sex, Vampire AU, Vampire!Dan, killing in self defense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Dan refuses to drink Herbert's blood after he kills someone. Luckily, Herbert has a plan to change his mind and get what he wants.





	1. Dan's Fucking Pissed

"You can't just do something like that!" Dan shouts, standing in the doorway. The sight before him is neither familiar nor foreign to him. Herbert was standing over the corpse of a man, shirt bloodied and a kitchen knife in hand. He looks quite scared, flinching when Dan yells. 

"I had to, Dan! He tried to attack me!" He's quick to defend himself, shaking, “Besides, he can be useful to us.”

Crossing his arms, Dan is severely disappointed in his roommate, “You couldn’t have just knocked him out and called the police? Murder isn’t necessary, Herbert!”

“Daniel, it was  _ self defense _ ,” He snaps back, “I couldn’t think of anything else to do!” Dragging the burglar’s corpse to the basement door, he adds, “Anyways, it’s not like I would have called the police anyways. You know my disdain for authority figures like that.”

“Well I’m not going to drink the blood of a murderer.” Dan says to him, wrinkling his nose slightly.

“So now you have high standards? What about after I killed that bastard, Hill?” Ugh. The worst part was that Herbert wasn’t even  _ wrong _ . Yes, he had killed Hill, and yes, Dan has still fed off of him after that. Ah, morals. Such a complex mess of thought and feeling. Meanwhile, Herbert retreats down into the basement, lugging the corpse the best he can. Damn his lack of upper body strength, and damn Dan for being too disappointed in him to help. It’s best for the two of them to avoid each other, at least for the time being. Dan retreats back to his room, sulking in silence at Herbert’s actions. Damn his emotions, and damn Herbert for barely thinking before he acts.

 

Later, as Herbert prepares the reagent to bring the deceased burglar back to life, he’s thinking to himself. Dan can’t survive off of blood bags for long, he doesn’t enjoy drinking chilled blood. Animal blood is less favorable to him, something about the flavor or whatever. Also, it’s not like he can walk up to anyone and just  _ ask _ to drink their blood. He’d certainly get slapped or yelled at. But then again, who knows how long Dan can hold a grudge against someone. Typically it isn’t long, he’s not a very hateful or angry person, but this is Herbert we’re talking about. There  _ has _ to be some way to get Dan to drink his blood… Wait, why is he even so obsessed with this concept? While he does care about his assistant’s wellbeing, it has to be something more than just that. Considering the last few times Dan has fed from him, he remembers how it felt, and how he reacted. It took quite a bit of self control to not moan when his perfectly sharp fangs sunk into Herbert’s neck. And the feeling of Dan holding him close, keeping him still, while he fed was divine. Adding onto that, the ache of the puncture wounds from his fangs was pleasurable as well.

God, what was he thinking? Why is he even thinking about his assistant and roommate like this? Especially if Dan is straight, he has had at least two girlfriends before. But… there is always the possibility that he isn’t. What was also intriguing was how Herbert had caught Dan looking at him in an interesting way before, when they were in medical school together. It was just quick glances, as far as he could tell, but they were something. Was it just Dan’s curiosity of Herbert as a person, or was it possibly some spark of attraction? It wasn’t like Herbert could deny eyeing up Dan when he was answering their old apartment’s door for the first time, nearly naked. He definitely thought of his assistant as an attractive man, and of course he wasn’t the only one. Why must humanity and being a living, breathing person be so complicated and confusing? Realizing now that he was just standing in the middle of the lab, syringe in hand, Herbert comes back to reality, out of his own mind and thoughts. Looking at the corpse, he decides to use the burglar as a source of needed body parts, instead of reanimating him as usual. Stripping the man of his now bloodied clothes, Herbert somehow finds a container large enough to store him, shoving him in roughly, not giving a single damn about the dry ice coming into contact with his flesh. He’ll regret that later, but for now, he has a plan.


	2. Tender Feelings Sure Are Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbert gives Dan some time to relax. Then they have an important discussion. And a little bit of kissing.

Herbert gave Dan enough time to cool off after the incident. This means that a few days have passed, both of them avoiding each other the best they can. Of course, they still work at the same hospital, but they kept the little discussion they had work related. That is, until Herbert said this directly to Dan, as he walked past him, “I want to discuss something with you when we’re alone.” So now they’re alone, in their living room, facing each other. Dan’s arms are crossed again, he still isn’t happy with Herbert. Not a good sign. 

“You told me you wanted to talk.” He reminds Herbert. Yikes, his tone shows clear annoyance.

“It’s clear that you’re lonely, Dan.” Herbert isn’t wrong, but denial is a thing.

“I have plenty of friends. I’m fine.”

“Acquaintances at work don’t count, Cain.” Goddamn him, he’s right. They aren’t as close to Dan as Herbert is. They don’t know his pain, or what he’s dealt with. And they certainly don’t know about what really happened during the Miskatonic Massacre. Or about his vampirism.

“Is this what you wanted to discuss, West? How you’re my only friend?” Dan is clearly starting to get upset.

“Only partially,” That isn’t any better, Herbert, “you’re my only friend too, if that helps you at all.”

Dan sighs, still confused about the situation, “So…?”

“You clearly haven’t had any meaningful relationships, aside from our own, in a long while. If I’m remembering correctly, the last one was Francesca.” Herbert is right, there hasn’t been anything like that since what happened a few months ago. It’s not as if he’s not capable of getting another girlfriend, he’s charismatic, handsome, and sweet. The issue is his reputation, most of the nurses and doctors’ friends are aware of how emotional Dan can get. Rumors spread quickly, and the medical field is easily susceptible to this as well. Ever since his breakdown over Gloria’s death, people have been worried about him. Yes, he’s a kind and caring doctor, but they’re afraid of his reaction if someone was to break up with him. 

Dan is quiet for a moment, before saying, “What about it? Why are you suddenly so concerned about my personal life and who I love?”

“Because,” Herbert steps close to him, putting his hands on Dan’s arms, “I have to. We can’t just disregard each other’s feelings and lives, Dan. We live together, we work together, we depend on each other for so much more than we actively think of.” His tone is different, but it’s hard to place how. It’s similar to the softer, kinder tone he has when Dan is upset, when he’s grieving. But it also shows hints of Herbert’s own emotions, how he feels underneath his carefully kept layers of a superiority complex and cold, calculating precision. Gently, he lifts up a hand and presses it to Dan’s cold cheek. Of course, Dan is confused at this action, but he notices how Herbert is looking at him. A soft expression, tender, warm. If he wasn’t a fool, he’d think it was loving. His hand is so warm, so living on Dan’s cheek. He can almost hear the sound of Herbert’s blood rushing through his veins like this. To Herbert, he’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. A magnificent man, both physically attractive and emotionally aware. There is no doubting that Dan has faults, we’re all well aware of his tendencies to cope in destructive and despairing ways, but by god is he nearly perfect.

Typically, prolonged periods of physical contact make Herbert uncomfortable. Not this time, he’s just so enamored with Dan, he wants to be closer. God, how does he do this? Where can he take this? Dan hasn’t been adverse to any of this yet, so maybe, just maybe, he wants this affection too. The hand on his arm moves down to Dan’s hip, testing the waters of what he’s willing to put up with. Carefully, his arms uncross, and Dan’s hands are on Herbert’s hips. That’s a good sign, especially for Herbert. “Oh, Daniel…” He says to Dan, nearly breathless by the contact they’re sharing. This, in turn, causes him to lean down and kiss Herbert, softly and sweetly. The hand on Dan’s cheek moves into his thick, long hair, as Herbert kisses him back. Well, this answers his question he had a few days earlier. Hands on hips move up to his back, to bring him closer to Dan’s body. There’s no denying that he’s a touchy person, and his loneliness just adds to it. The thing is, they’re dependent on each other, for comfort, for work, for their lives and, at least in Dan’s case, for food. It’s hard for one of them to live separate from the other. How poetic. 


	3. The Fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me too goddamn long to write out.
> 
> It's also incredibly poetic and flowery, so enjoy.

Herbert, the cunning little bastard, purposefully cuts his lip on Dan’s fangs. Naturally, this excites him, the taste of fresh, warm blood is always a delight. His kissing gets more aggressive, in an attempt to get more out of Herbert. To Dan’s dismay, he pulls away from him, stepping back. Whining slightly, Dan tries to pull him closer, only stopping when Herbert says, “Come on now, Danny, follow me.” Of course, he doesn’t stay in their living room, leading the poor man he’s now enchanted to his own goddamned bedroom. “I assume you have some sort of lubricant somewhere in here.” He says when he’s lead Dan all the way into the room. As if he was being ordered to, Dan immediately goes and grabs it for Herbert. He’s rewarded with a sweet peck, definitely not enough to satiate what Herbert has caused. The obedience without even asking for it intrigues him, and what kind of scientist would the infamous Dr. West be if he wasn’t to test it out?

Removing anything that could possibly hinder their fun (tie, belt, shoes, you know the works), he sits himself down on the bed, sitting up against the headboard. Without any tone change, he tells Dan, “Come here.” As if he was in a trance, or just incredibly desperate, he immediately places himself in Herbert's lap. This is going to make things a lot more fun, Herbert thinks to himself, running his hands over Dan’s thighs. Of course, the taste of blood has gotten to his head, causing Dan to lean down and kiss at Herbert's neck. The contact is welcomed, his head tilts for the hungry vampire, and there are shuddering sighs whenever Dan’s fangs graze sensitive skin.

“God, Herbert…” He finally says, voice so low it's almost a growl. One of Herbert’s hands is back in Dan’s hair, tugging slightly. The other rests at his hip, bringing him closer. Of course, Dan obliges, whining low.

“Please, Danny,” He's so close to getting what he wants. Just a little bit more, all Dan has to do is sink his fangs in. Unfortunately for him, Dan seems to realize the situation. Of course, he's not upset with the matter at hand, he wants this too. But he's recognizing Herbert's plan to get bitten again, and that isn't going to happen without a little bit of waiting.

He pulls away from his neck, opting to kiss Herbert's lips again. Lips are cut on fangs yet again, but Dan controls himself. No biting just yet, keep it together. So he grinds his hips down, Herbert harshly tugging at his hair in response. He had no idea about how good that feels, at least until now. A low groan escapes him, encouragement for more. Another tug tells him that Herbert wants more from this, so he gets to work at unbuttoning and untucking his shirt. It's thrown to some area of the room, to be collected later, or possibly kept as a reminder of the unusual scientist. Of course, Herbert doesn’t want to be the only shirtless one, so he yanks off Dan’s sweater the best he can. Blood warmed hands press against his cold, almost corpse cold, chest. Pressing one of his own hands to Herbert’s chest earns him a shiver and a gasp, and he silently damns his vampiric nature.

Growling low in his throat, Dan grinds down. He trails his lips down Herbert’s neck and chest as well, sucking and nipping. There will definitely be bruises in the aftermath of this event. And if they weren’t already so intertwined, it could be considered a form of possessiveness, a way to show that he only gets to be touched by Dan like this. Even then, Dan isn’t known for a possessive streak, but Herbert appreciates the idea. By this point, they’re both desperate; they’re panting, whimpering creatures rutting against one another. Dan chooses to take the initiative, stopping his movements in order to free his roommate of his remaining clothing. Herbert whimpers, the loss of friction upsetting. This is quickly erased by the excitement he feels when he sees Dan coating his fingers in lube.

The tone of their actions shifts, at least for now. Dan, the sweet thing he is, carefully prepares Herbert. Meanwhile, Herbert whimpers and whines pleasurably, still somewhat unsatisfied with the situation at hand. Soon enough, he’s ready, begging, “Please, Danny, oh please! I need you, come on.” Dan grins at that, it’s an odd sort of delight to see the bossy and aloof Herbert West begging and pleading for something so primal like sex. He strips himself down, slicking up his dick. Carefully, he rearranges them, before sliding in and groaning low. Leaning over Herbert, his hair is grabbed again, another plea for pleasure. His movements start off slow, loving, tender. Something akin to the phrase “making love.” But as everything progressed, both of them got rougher, louder, and sweatier than ever. They’re entangled in each other, arms and legs wrapped around each other, feverish kisses shared in their passion, each of them drawing closer to the cliff’s edge. It’s almost sweet, how their animalistic noises have shifted to cries of each other’s name, a call and response situation.

At last, Herbert comes, and Dan quickly follows suit. They’re both still panting, still wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go. But reluctantly, and with a whimper from his lover, Dan gets up to clean the two of them off. Neither of them bother to put their clothes back on, but they do take the time to position themselves in bed, cuddling up so sweetly. Again, they share a kiss, and Herbert silently curses his dear Daniel for not biting him during that whole ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask about the title, it was the best thing i could come up with


End file.
